


It's not science, it's love

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dr.STONE - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Kissing, Sex, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: Tranlation from "No es ciencia, es amor" Highschool AU, Senku x Kohaku. Kohaku works part-time in a ramen restaurant, and starts to get along with one of her clients, Senku, a very intelligent young man that hides a warm heart behind his facade of desinterest. Most characters from the manga will be in this story, including Stanley and Xeno.Original characters belong to Inagaki and Boichi
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	It's not science, it's love

“Welcome!”

In a small ramen restaurant, in Tokio City, a young blonde woman greeted two customers who used to go to eat dinner there. The older one was an attractive and kind man around fory years old, always smiling and funny, while the younger one was his son, a much more serious and quiet teenager, who was around sixteen years old. 

“Thank you, Kohaku-chan! You must be bored to see our faces so often.”

“Not at all, Byakuya-san, attending familiar faces is what I enjoy the most. It makes this place even more familiar than it already is”

“Well said. And after a very tiring day of word, there’s nothing better than enjoying our favorite food, and attended by one of the nicest and cutest young ladies in town. Isn’t that right, Senku?”

The young man answered only with a grimace of disgust, and he barely murmured a courtesy nod, not even looking at the girl. She was used to him being cold and kind of rough, so, as always, she dedicated her smiles and friendly chat to his much nicer father.

“Should I bring you the same as always?”

“Yes, please, Kohaku-chan. How was your day?”

“Quite good, although my studies are killing me, there’s nothing worse than two dreaded exams coming, from the school subjets I understand the less…and all within one week between them. But I don’t have much choice, really.”

“Which subjets are those?”

“Physics and chemistry. I don’t get along well with formula and numbers”

“Well...” He looked sideways to his son “You are the same age as Senku, and he is quite the nerd about science. He even is his school’s chemistry’s club president. Maybe he could help you”

“Oh… really? Her eyes started to shine, excited”

“No way, old man. I’m already busy with a science project, I don’t have time to waste in explaining such basic knowledge. You are the university physics teacher, you like teaching, so you do it.”

“Senku, you always have a science project, one after the other. And Kohaku-chan would feel better with someone closer to her age. You could even end up having common interests and be good friends.”

“No, ten billion per cent sure I’m not interested”

“Hmn, don’t worry Byakuya-san” She tried to hide her disappointment, although she was also quite mad of how rough was that boy to express himself, he could be more kind since he was rejecting her “I’ll find the way, as I always do. Thank you for trying to help me, YOU are very kind. Just wait a moment, soon I’ll bring your dinner”.

Kohaku asked the chef for the bowls of ramen and kept attending the customers, and Byakuya sighed and run his hand through his head, looking at his son with resignation.

“Come on, Senku, you could be nicer to her, she puts so much effort between work and studies. You love science, it’s not as if I asked you to teach her literature or history. Plus…” He gave his son a sideways smile “Kohaku-chan is a very cute girl actually, who knows if…”

“Shut up, old man. I already know what you’re going to say, and ten billion per cent sure that I’m not interested in romance, not a millimeter, so cut the soup opera crap”.

“Ok, ok, I won’t bring the subject again. But talking about your projects, how are you doing with them?”

“Great, but it’s a nuisance that nobody can keep up with me concerning quantum physics, except for you”

“It’s not a common topic for high school students, really… you have to be more patient. In fact, you are the only one in your school who is doing such deep research on the subject”

“Whatever, I’m not going to slow down or make easy projects because of that. I’m serious about it”

“And I’m very proud of you for that” Byakuya gave his son a friendly pat on the shoulders “But I’d love to see you going out more, having fun more often, with other stuff…”

Their chatting was interrupted by Kohaku, who served them their bowls of food, and they dedicated to eat in silence, both enjoying their favorite dish with identical smiles on their faces”.

Two nights later, the one who entered the restaurant to have dinner was only the green-haired young man, which caught Kohaku’s attention.

“Welcome, Senku. Is your father ok? It’s weird to see you here without him”

“Perfectly fine, he’s travelling for work, he has to give a couple of seminars in some cities. He’ll be back in two weeks”

“Oh, I see, how interesting” She caught the young man’s glance, with his dark red eyes, and suddenly she felt awkward “So…Should I bring you the usual?”

“Yes. And make it spicier this time, please”

“Sure, I’ll bring your order soon”

Kohaku hurried to the kitchen, she didn’t know why she felt kind of uncomfortable near him. Truth to be said, she was never alone around him, and she always chatted with his father, who mas more outgoing. But this time Kohaku paid more attention to Senku, and looked at him for a long time while he was reading a book. He had the most amazing red eyes, and quite long lashes, and she immediately felt attracted. He was skinny, and had that weird long and pointy white-green hair, but somehow it suited him. If only he was nicer, it would be more pleasant to talk to him, but he seemed like a hard nut to crack. When she put the bowl of ramen in front of him, he said a soft “Thank you”, but he didn’t even look at her, which she thought it was a little impolite. But at the same time, he seemed very focused in that book, so maybe he hadn't done it on purpose, because at least he thanked her. However, she didn’t have the opportunity to talk anything else with him, because as soon as he finished his dinner, paid for it and left, barely murmuring a good-bye.

Senku also went to the restaurant the next four nights, so Kohaku guessed he didn’t know how to cook, so he preferred to go out and pay for dinner, since he was alone at home. He always had a book in his hands, and sometimes he also carried a couple of paper sheets, and wrote complicated formulas while eating. He seemed truly passionate about science, and soon the blond haired girl's admiration for him outweighed the annoyance caused by his somewhat sullen personality. But that fourth night, she seemed to be looking at him rather intently, because suddenly he looked up from his book and looked into her eyes, one eyebrow raised.

“What’s wrong? I can feel you are drilling me with your eyes. Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Oh? N-no, sorry…I was just wondering what were you studying, you always seemed so focused on that”

“Quantum physics. A study on quantum entanglement, and its relation to quantum biology in a study of migratory birds.”

“Ok…” She said with a plain face, ashamed for not understanding a single word.

“You don’t have the slightest idea of what I’m talking about, right?” Instead of mocking her, he gave her a sideways smile and closed the book, ready to explain her. “In summary, quantum entanglement is when two quantum objects maintain a strong direct relationship with each other and interact with each other, even though they are at a great distance, the information travels at an infinite speed and both are connected in the distance. And it is related to birds because they cross countries and continents on their migratory routes, and it is suggested that they are guided by the colors of light.”

“Hmm…Thanks for the explanation, although I would need a little more time to understand that” She laughed, blushing, feeling a bit silly. “And now I feel worse for not being able to understand much simpler things, I really admire your level, your father was right... and...” But her voice trailed off as her gaze saddened a bit.

“And? Why do you make that face? Is there another problem, besides failing the exam?”

“Well ... the truth is that I'm worried. I work here to pay for my martial arts training, but my father says that if I am doing poorly in school, I would have to quit my job to study harder, because this doesn’t leave me much free time. And that would mean that I could not continue with the training, well, I could continue in the school’s club, but not private lessons, and that makes me sad, since it is what I am most passionate about in my life.”

“Ah… I see” Senku looked at her in silent, his smirk gone.

“Sorry, I don’t want to bother you with my personal problems” He wanted to smile to him again, but it ended up being only a sad smile.

Kohaku turned around and walked away quickly, unable to believe how she had said all those things to the young man, when they hardly knew each other personally. Senku followed her with his gaze, and then returned to his reading, but his eyes no longer moved on the sheet. When he finished eating, he paid her for the food, but he did not leave immediately as he always did. That caught the blonde young woman's attention.

“Hey…”

“Yes?” She thought he looked like he was having an internal debate about something.

“If you want…I could help you a little with your exams. I think I could free an hour in the afternoon, before you come here to work”

“R-really? But if you said…”

“I know what I said. But I’m free to change my mind, am I not?”

“Yeah, of course. It’s just…I don’t know if I can accept. I thank you the offering, but I don’t have much money to pay for your private lessons, sorry”

“I’m not doing this for the money, you know, I’m not asking you to pay me. But if you want to compensate me somehow, you can invite me dinner here every night, if that leaves your conscience clear. That’s would be nice for my week’s budget, and I solve the matter or having dinner the whole next week”

Senku smiled at her more openly and even amusedly, and Kohaku's heart skipped a few beats, between the sudden generosity of the young man, and a much more empathetic and friendly side of him that she had never seen before. Her cheeks flushed an intense red, and she bowed deeply in front of him.

“Thank you very much, Senku! You are very considerate. I’ll do my best, I promise you”

“Please no, don’t bow. Don’t do it. What time do you go to work?”

“Hmm around 7pm, and I finish at 11pm”

“I see…” He took a napkin from the table, and a pen from his pocket, to write something. “This is my address, come tomorrow at 5:30pm, It’s ten minutes from here on bicycle. We have one hour, and then you have plenty of time to get here. Is that ok to you?”

“Yes! Thank you very much, honestly. But…may I ask, why the change of heart?”

“Well, it would be a shame if you had to leave behind something that is so important to you, and I don’t mind giving you a hand to avoid it from happening, that’s all”

“Oh…ok, as I said, it’s very considerate of you, thanks a lot. You don’t have an idea of how important this is to me. ‘Till tomorrow then, have a good night, Senku”

The next afternoon, Kohaku showed up at the address Senku gave her. It was a long building, with several departments, so she looked for the number fourteen and rang the bell. A minute later Senku opened the door, welcoming her with a thin smile on his face, and inviting her in with a hand gesture. Kohaku was a little surprised by his looks, he had a white shirt rolled up with the collar half opened, and gray pants similar to those of school uniforms, giving him an air between formal and casual very... nice. When she came out of her surprise, she followed him into the house, leaving her shoes at the entrance. She was already dressed for work, in her white short-sleeved shirt and her red skirt above the knees, but he didn't seem to notice her in the same way as she did. Although, maybe he was just being polite, surely she would have felt uncomfortable if he looked her up and down, since they were alone in his house. And after all, it was only clothes. Perhaps what had surprised her the most was seeing him not as a restaurant customer, but as an ordinary student ... although pretty much smarter than average.

Senku led her to a table in the center of the room, and Kohaku rested her backpack with her books and notebooks on the floor. When they began the class, she showed him what she was learning, the exercises she was doing, and especially the ones that she didn't understand. It was obvious that there were concepts too easy and obvious for him, but he didn’t make his superiority evident, instead he proceeded to explain in detail and with affability, giving him many examples to help her understand them. He even remembered that she was a martial arts student, and related those physics concepts with movements and reactions that she understood perfectly, making it much clearer for her.

“Wow, I wish my teacher would explain this well, but he makes it instead rather difficult and boring. But this way, it’s even mucho more interesting.”

“Ten billion per cent sure it’s the most interesting thing in the world. If you’d like, let’s try with some exercises to put on practice”

“Sure! I can’t believe I’m even eager to do them. You are an incredible teacher… maybe you did inherit the teaching side from your father, it’s in your blood.”

“That would be illogical, since we don’t share even a millimeter of blood” Senku said scratching his ear with his finger.

“What do you mean? He is your father.”

“Yeah, but not my biological father. But he raised me since I remember, so either way he’s the only father I have”

“Oh… I didn’t know that”

“You couldn’t have, and anyway, I don’t mind at all. I’m glad he is my father, he even is kind of a scientist too, so we understand perfectly, and he always supported me in my interest for science, since I was a little boy” He smiled warmly “That old man surely spoiled me, and he gave me all the scientific equipment I have”

“Byakuya is a great man, I thought so, but now I confirm it. It amazes me how much you look alike, especially the hair and eyes shape, I would have never imagined that you were not blood relatives.”

“Ah, yes, I’ve been told that before, but it’s only coincidence. Let’s go back to this, or else we won’t make it on time to see if you really understood”

They kept on studying for a while longer, and by the time Kohaku looked at her watch, he gasped in surprise, because it was already passed 6:30pm, and she had to leave immediately.

“Sorry for leaving like this, Senku, but I’m worried I’m late for work otherwise”

“Don’t worry, Kohaku, I didn’t check the time either” The scientist helped her packing her books, and they rushed to the door. “See you later, don’t forget that I’m coming for dinner to your restaurant.”

“I’ll be waiting for you”

Her big smile almost outshined her bright blue eyes, and Senku blinked a couple of times as if a very shiny light hit his eyes, but then smiled and said goodbye. Kohaku left so happy that she made a fast run to her workplace. She was very enthusiast with only the first day’s progress, and she still couldn’t believe how secretly gentle Senku was, even though he didn’t like showing it, it seemed. Maybe she had prejudged him too much too soon, although it was true that he had opened up a bit with her since he learned about her complex situation with her greatest passion. And she couldn’t help it, she had to admit that she saw him even more attractive for the first time, something she had never noticed because she didn’t get along with him before. Her thoughts started to drift in a dangerous direction, so he mentally slapped herself and concentrated on the road ahead.

At about nine o'clock Senku came through the door, dressed in the same clothes, only with a beige sweater on, which kept that formal but relaxed air that suited him so well. She was a bit disappointed that he brought his book to read, but deep down she didn't want to be selfish, rather he was spending time to help her, being busy with his own projects. As soon as she gave him the bowl of ramen and started walking away, a tall young man with long dark hair bumped into her behind the counter. They apologized to each other for the awkwardness, but the ribbon that held Kohaku's hair in a ponytail caught on the man's watch, and it came off, making her hair come loose. As she had it tied for so many hours, it was a little pointy and with an exaggerated volume. She quickly tried to tie it again, embarrassed, but that didn't stop Senku from laughing at her expense. She looked at him in surprise.

“Kukuku, who could tell…with that look on you a couple of seconds ago, you certainly looked like a lioness”

“A…lioness?!” She didn’t know if she should take offense of that, or take it as a joke, although she felt closer to the first option.

“Yeah, it suits you, between how strong you should be between all your training, and that messy hair. I think I’ll call you like that from now on”

“Don’t dare! It’s NOT funny!”

“Yes it is, ten billion per cent sure of it.”

Kohaku wanted to beat him back, but he saw a customer's hand asking for his attention, so he let it be and left. After a while, Senku handed him the bowl and thanked him for the free meal. And before leaving, he told her that the next few days she could go home at the same time to continue studying. She let her grumpiness go by with that offer, but she almost roared inside when she heard him say goodbye with "see you tomorrow, lioness." He found the comparison a bit offensive, as if she were wild and even dangerous, but then he thought it was the first time he'd heard him laugh so openly, and he forgave him just because it felt a little good to finally get an honest and honest reaction out of him. positive.

The next two afternoons, as they agreed, Kohaku continued studying with him, and she was already very proud of her progress, finally beginning to really understand the subject, and she had hopes of passing that difficult exam that she would have in less than a week. Senku did not make it easy on her, and although he was an excellent tutor, he demanded more and more. But that motivated her much more than expected, because it meant that if he increased the difficulty of the exercises, it was because she was ready for them. But on the evening of the third day, when Senku went to dinner at the restaurant, she gave him the bad news.

“I’m sorry, Senku, but tomorrow I have an event at the marcial art’s club, and I can’t miss it. An awesome senpai will come specially to give us a lesson, and he will choose between the best of us for the next national competition. I won’t be able to study with you tomorrow, sorry…I really need it, the exam is only a couple of days away, but…”

“It’s ok, lioness” Although she didn’t like the nickname, she had already gained it. “But if you need the lesson, I don’t mind if you come after work. The day after tomorrow is Saturday, and we don’t have to go to school, so there’s no problem if you want to do some study”

“But won’t it be too late? I could ask my boss to leave a couple of hours early, his son would cover me, he had done it before.”

“No need, and anyway I usually end up doing my research until rather late hours, I don’t need many hours of sleep to recover. It won’t make sense if I come here to dinner, so I’ll wait for you at home, come as soon as you finish here”

“Awesome, thank you very much, Senku! Until tomorrow then, have a good night”

Senku waved her goodbye while giving her a thin smile. He had to admit that he had more fun than expected to help that girl, they had already become kind of friends, and although they had quite different interests, he found out they shared the passion for their own interests and goals, and he respected her for that. In addition, it turned out that she was quite intelligent in her own way, maybe not brilliant, but she was a quick learner and she put a lot of effort into the things she did. That gave him more incentive to dedicate one of his precious hours of the day to help her, instead of just dedicating himself to his projects. His father’s words came to his mind, the ones wishing him to relax and have a little more fun. It's probably not what he had in mind, but it was fun in its own way.  
The next night, it was nine o'clock when the bell rang in Senku's apartment. When he opened the door, he found a shiny smiling Kohaku, who was carrying two bags in her hands.  
“Hi Senku! Look what I brought… Ramen for two!”

“Ah, ten billion points for you, lioness. I couldn’t cook anything yet, so you saved us.”

“JA! Am I not great? My boss didn’t have a problem with me leaving early, and his son gave me this two portions, along with his wishes that I study hard and pass those damn exams. So here I am, ready to keep improving”

“It’s absurd how enthusiast you are at this hour, but I like the attitude. How did you do with your special class today?”

“Oh, thanks for asking. Very well, in fact… I was selected! There’s not a precise date yet, but in one of two months from now that competition is going to happen, I’m sooo happy!”

“Another ten billion points for you then, you’re on a roll, congratulations. So, I guess we should eat first, so then we can dedicate to study and you don’t come back home that late.”

“Thank you, that would be great.”

They had a quite dinner time, Senku had prepared the kotatsu before, because that day had been quite cold, and that way it would be more comfortable. After finishing dinner, they spread out the paper sheets and books on the table, and they started studying eagerly. Or at least Senku did, since poor Kohaku felt quite tired between the physical effort, then work, and now the intensive study. And to make things worse, that night the green-haired man was wearing that rolled-up shirt that fit him so well, and when he leaned his head on his hand to look at her from the side, with those crimson eyes slightly narrowed, THAT was an image that drift her thoughts even more than she wanted to admit. Still, she managed to give her best, and did most of the exercises well, though perhaps due to exhaustion she made several silly mistakes. Eventually, Senku got up to wash the dishes, and then went to the bathroom to freshen up, while she continued with a particularly difficult exercise that he had left her, but when he came back, about ten minutes later, she found that Kohaku was with the head resting on her arms, leaning on the table, fast asleep.

“Hey, lioness... Kohaku?” He didn’t want to shake to wake her up, but he didn’t think it was a good idea that she fell asleep there, plus it was a rather uncomfortable position and her back would hurt later on. He sighed when she didn’t even flinch at his attempts to wake her up, and laughed softly. “You are really exhausted, huh? It’s game over for you. So sloppy…but you surely make an effort, I’ll admit it, good job.”

Kohaku never found out about his kind words, she kept sleeping there with her mouth slightly open, clearly showing that she was exhausted. Senku got her a blanket, and pulled it over her. He sat next to her side, and took in his hands one of his books, to study a little on his own until she woke up. But he soon found out that he couldn't concentrate, although he wasn't sure why. Every once in a while he glanced at the blonde girl to check if he noticed any movement or signs of her awakening, but with each passing minute that seemed more unlikely. Giving up on his own reading, he realized that he was also a bit tired, or maybe it was just the warmth of the kotatsu and seeing Kohaku sleeping so peacefully, it made him also sleepy. He rested his head on his hand, supporting its weight on his elbow, and watched her for a while.  
She looked so calm and vulnerable, not at all like the ball of energy she was when she was awake. She always showed herself as a strong, determined, and responsible young woman, but now that he knew her a little more he could see that she was also quite sensitive, although she didn’t want to show it. She hadn't told him anything about her family, except that she had a seemingly strict father, and she didn't want to disappoint him, just as she didn't want to give up on her dream either. It looked like the martial arts wasn't what her father expected for her future, and that possible lack of support saddened him slightly. He couldn’t complain, he had in Byakuya a great, understanding, funny father and companion, who had done his best always to support him. He lost himself in those thoughts, unaware that his eyes were starting to close more and more every second.

A long while later, Kohaku slowly opened her eyes. She had to frown at the intensity of the light against her eyes, and was confused for a moment, until she was fully awake. She startled when she realized that she had fallen totally asleep, but even more when she saw the blanket that covered her. Senku must have placed it on her when she fell asleep, and she was moved a lot with that sweet attitude. She thought about going home, but when she watched her clock she realized it was too late to go home alone, and when she saw her friend sleeping next to her as she had been, she didn’t want to disturb him and wake him up. Kohaku was quite ashamed to have fallen asleep, especially since the scientist had been very considerate in offering her an evening study lesson, but the truth was that she was feeling too exhausted and could not hide it any longer.

Seeing that Senku wasn’t covered with any blanket, she got enough close to him and spread the blanket to cover them both, so at least he wouldn't catch a cold if some wind was blowing. She lay down on the table, using her arms as a pillow, and closed her eyes to get some more sleep, at least until Senku woke up on his own. But a few hours later, it was the young man who woke up while she was sleeping again. Too-damn-close. He flinched and leaned back, feeling the heat rise up on his cheeks when he realized that they had fallen asleep almost touching, although the thing he didn’t quite understand was how that had happened. But part of the mystery was solved when he noticed he also had the same blanket on as her, and that perhaps was why she had gotten so close to him. She was asleep, again, not aware of how close she had probably was to him, more concerned with taking care of him and keeping him warm and comfortable as her. Truth be told, it was the first time Senku had been so close to a girl, let alone fall asleep so close to one, even if it was completely accidental. That made him a little nervous, although he wanted to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts.

He looked at her again, with caution, as if he was doing something wrong and didn’t want to be discovered, and suddenly he noticed that she had a lock of hair in front of her face, which was about to get into her mouth. It wasn't the most feminine view of a young woman sleeping, it was rather funny and embarrassing, but for some reason that made him smile. Slowly and carefully, he reached out to tuck the unruly lock of hair behind her ear, brushing her soft cheek in the process. An involuntary smile showed in his face, as well as he didn’t notice that even his ears had a pinkish hue from his slightly blushing face. He shook his head, cursing inwardly, and kept wondering what he should do, leaving her like that, waking her up, or trying to drag her somewhere more comfortable. But suddenly he heard a soft sigh from her, and looked at her again.

“…ku”

“ku?” He asked out loud.

He had no idea what that meant, although… ku… Sen-ku? His name? Oh… Was she dreaming about him? No, impossible, that made no logical sense to him… well, dreams were not supposed to be logical, they were completely unconscious. Ok, but now… the real question was why was she unconsciously thinking about him. Or maybe it was just a syllabe that left her lips while dreaming, there were plenty of words that ended like that. Yeah, that was probably so, it would be the most logical thing to think… right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you liked the story! Actually, this is a longfic that I’ve just started translating by myself, the original one has fifteen chapters so far, and is written in spanish. It’s called “No es ciencia, es amor”, you can find it here, in fanfiction and in wattpad (wolfadu). It takes me a lot of time to translate it, since the chapters are quite long and english is not my first language, so if you liked it and want me to continue translating it, I would thank if you tell me, that would encourage me more haha. I’m writing other Dr.Stone’s fanfics too, Senhaku mostly… one Stanhaku and a detective AU too...all in spanish, of course.  
> See you next chapter, I guess! :)


End file.
